


The taking

by HighpriestessZelda



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, bit dirty bit sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighpriestessZelda/pseuds/HighpriestessZelda
Summary: An unexpected encounter at the most unexpected time leads to what?
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood & Zelda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	The taking

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve not written for a long time and have been working on finishing Mea Culpa but my brain just won’t finish it. So have this little Spellwood smutty scene brain cleanser I wrote to try and regain my inspiration. Could offend some I guess but no offence intended.  
> I have no beta please forgive any mistakes

It was late afternoon in winter when the sun lay low and overbearingly bright in the sky. The last remnants of the coven had drifted from the graveside over an hour ago, the place was isolated and quiet, deafeningly so. Zelda had purposefully hung back until there was only herself and Faustus remaining at the graveside of his late wife. He hadn’t spoken since the burial and she was unsure what he was thinking.  
She stepped forward a little nervously until she was stood directly at his right side her hand grazing his bringing him out of his reverie. He looked at her and what she saw caught her completely by surprise. He didn't look sad at all in fact he looked maybe excited even. ‘Faustus!’ The shocked way she said his name made his lips curl slightly as he realised she now knew that he wasn’t the heartbroken husband he had seemed to be at the service. He responded to the unanswered question as he knew he so well ‘You’re surprised?’ he whispered to her ‘I mourn the loss of my twin sons Zelda do not misunderstand me. However Constance was barely 3 months along and I certainly would not have wanted t to raise children alone even if they had survived.’  
He paused and took a breath before continuing on ‘In fact I only ever really wanted to raise them with you so does that make me sick, that I’m relieved they are also gone given they wouldn’t have had their mother to raise them? Maybe but when it comes to the possibility of you, of a life with you, I am greedy Zelda, I can’t help myself.’  
Zelda was reeling, had he just really said that, her heart fluttered as it’s beat quickened and her breath hitched against her will. If he was sick then so was she she guessed, as his simple statement had sent a jolt of lightening straight between her legs. She looked into his azure eyes as he awaited her response so she responded the only way she knows how right now.  
She pounces forward and captures his warm lips fiercely with her own. The kiss is deep and filled with soul consuming passion and Faustus returns it in earnest. The kiss feels electric.... magic even and Zelda feelS dizzy as she hears nothing but the sounds of their passionate kiss and the crisp rustle of the nearby trees that seem to be whispering ancient secrets to the couple. When they finally parted they were both breathing heavily their faces close together breathing one another in. Finally Zelda spoke ‘You wanted a family with me, a life?’ She hated how hopeful she sounded.  
He pulled her body flush to his to and devoured her mouth again his hot tongue invading her mouth in a debauched way for what seemed like an eternity before he pulled back to look her dead in the eyes, his face softened ‘Zelda you are not only my love but my obsession’ she was already panting and her core was flooded with heat at his words, she groaned and ground into him in an obscene way. He looked slightly surprised by her reaction but his eyes darkened further with lust before he continued ‘Does that not frighten you, I mean you know how dangerous a warlocks love is not to mention an obsession, but to have the high priest of your coven hold you as his obsession, his beloved.... well that could be deadly...for both of us.’ Her response was immediate ‘I am not afraid of you Faustus, after over 150 years you should know that by now’ she smiled at him and her fingers stroked his neck as she spoke. ‘Maybe it’s you that should be afraid of my obsession with you, Unholy father’ she let her words linger.

‘I want you now’ it was a demand not a request. Faustus crashed his lips to hers and he manoeuvred her slowly backwards as he devoured her mouth. Her backside made contact with something cold and hard and she was brought out of the passion filled fog her brain was experiencing in the moment. She met his gaze, his look was challenging and scorching as he lifted her onto the tombstone. It was then that realisation hit her, he was really about to fuck her on Constances gravestone. The church of night had its share of twisted customs but this was one that was rarely observed between modern witches. The ritual of declaring a new love at the grave site of your former spouse, on the day of their funeral was a deep and dark one even for them.  
Despite that thought Zelda shivered in anticipation as a twisted sense of lust coursed through her veins, flooding her system with adrenaline. She wanted this, wanted him to mark her as his right here on the spot where the body of his dead wife lay. Zelda felt as though she were passing through a veil from this world into another, one of debasement and pleasure and she embraced the sensation fully. She had once again passed into this place with him, this place of deep lust, want and need. Where the sexual meets the spiritual and all bets are off.  
Her hands gripped the cold marble of the gravestone to steady herself as he dragged her soaked panties down aggravatingly slowly and she whimpered in anticipation of being free of them, being able to spread for him completely. He surprised her yet again by stopping so her panties were bunched around her lower thighs before moving his hand back up skating along her thighs with his fingers before delving them into her scorching hot cunt. Her whole body convulsed at the way he made her feel so debauched, so filthy. Her panties not even bothered to be removed before he had proceeded to cunt fuck her with two long skilful digits. She held onto one of his shoulders for an anchor as she gripped his fingers, greedily pulling them further into her pleasure and the moan she let out was a deep guttural sound. His mouth was suddenly at her ear ‘You wicked wicked girl’ he rasped out. You like this don’t you hhmm, being spread wide for me atop the former Lady Blackwoods grave. Precious girl, even I didn't know you were this depraved for me’.  
His fingers never ceased their delightful rhythm while his mouth moved to her neck where he bit down breaking the skin enough to draw blood. She watched him lick the crimson substance from his lips before he returned his mouth to the spot only to surprise her by softly lapping at the mark he had left. He spoke again low and gruff ‘Is that because you know that then and now you have always been there rightful Lady Blackwood my dearest. That it was always our destiny to rule together, to devour one another in endless pleasure’ His words reverberated through her making her feel wanton and she whimpered as she felt herself dripping and slick around his fingers. He sped up his movements as he reached for the shirt she was wearing, tearing it open at the front to reveal Zeldas creamy breasts clad in the barest of black lace. His mouth latched onto one and tongued it through the lace sending vibrations through her body and straight to her clit, she bucked shamelessly against his fingers. He continued to growl into her ear ‘Do you know how much I enjoy fucking this hot little cunt my darling girl?’  
He was going to kill her she felt completely molten under his ministrations and her body begged for release. She verbalised the thought ‘PLEASE Faustus, I need...... she trailed off into a long moan as his thumb found her clit working maddening circles as his fingers continued to ruin her soaked cunt. ‘Say it!’ he ground the words out. She was panting hard and struggling to form a coherent thought but she needed to come, needed that delicious release. ‘Please Faustus, fuck me, fuck me hard I need you inside me right now!’  
He didn’t hesitate a second and a flick of his free hand his thick steel hard cock was free. He removed his fingers from her heat and she moaned a grumbly sound. He chuckled darkly ‘Greedy, needy girl. God how I want you’ Without another second passing he had sheathed himself deep inside her aching sex in one long hard thrust. They both made matching primal sounds as he pulled back out and started to fuck her in earnest. His hands moved one to her hip to anchor her to him the other to her hair as he gripped it and pulled her in for a brutal kiss. Her legs were spread wide as she sat atop the gravestone and it was still ice cold beneath her as her arms were locked around Faustus neck and he wildly plunged in and out of her. She couldn't catch her breath it was all too much the sensations were more exquisite than she had ever known and she was falling. By the low rumbling sound coming from Faustus he was experiencing the same thing. His lips left hers and she felt bereft at the loss but soon recovered as the hand in her hair moved down to her burning apex to rub harshly at her clit as his steely cock fucked her with the passion of a man who would never fuck anyone ever again. She screamed loud and long, his name a benediction on her lips as she came apart. Her entire body wracked with harsh tight spasms as her orgasm took her to the deepest darkest most pleasurable part of the mind. She was undone but relieved that it wasn’t much more than he was when after a few more delightfully hard strokes he clenched his jaw harder than she had ever seen and he came hard, emptying his seed in hot spurts inside her for long seconds as he gripped onto her hips.  
They stayed there for long minutes still joined together as they caught their breath and tried to process the power of what had just passed between them. As they regained their composure they looked at each other and Zelda reached up to kiss him once more, this kiss was different it was long and languid a physical acknowledgement that things had just shifted between them, the ritual was complete.  
The kiss ended when Faustus pulled back and brushed her hair from her face ‘So is that a yes then?’ He smiled at her as the implications of his words (not that she hadn’t known what the ritual meant) hit her. She paused and a brief look of uncertainty passed through his eyes so she quickly took his face in her hands and looked him directly in the eyes ‘Yes Faustus of course it’s yes, I’ve waited over a century for this, for you’ He actually looked shocked for a second that she had accepted his proposal, as though she hadn’t wilfully just partaken in this with him. His face then lights up and he reaches into his pocket, I believe this is yours my love he whispers reverently as he produces a blood red velvet box. He opens it to reveal a ring that Zelda recognises and her breath catches not for the first time that evening. ‘When Faustus’ she gasps our knowing the answer before he gave it. ‘When your eyes gleamed with joy at seeing the stone beloved, I had it mounted the day after and I always intended to give it to you every day since then. Even when wed to another I kept this for you as I still felt that one day our time would come’ His response filled her with warmth as she remembered. It was a beautiful 6 carat emerald they had conjoured together in their academy days while experimenting with their magics. He had had it set with at least 10 perfect diamonds surrounding it. Zelda teared up as he slid the ring onto her wedding finger, she had to shake herself, this was beyond anything she had ever imagined.  
They stared at each other for a long time before she spoke again ‘This ritual is our bond my love, I can not wait to be the final lady Blackwood’ The look she gave him was possessive. This was her also staking her claim on him as he had on her and they both knew it, he smirked in agreement ‘Always, my future and final bride’ he kissed her again before they finally parted and he teleported them back to Blackwood manor to continue the evening of their infernal engagement.


End file.
